clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Wishes for future Balance Updates 1/9/2017
The date above is when am I writing this blog I have no idea when the next update is coming Okay so I am going to write my OPINIONS on how balanced are the cards right now in clash royale tell me if I Buff or Nerf a troop too much All of these stats changes will be a tournament standards Knight: Health decrease by 4.5%, Hit Speed decrease to 1sec Health: 1399-> 1335 DPS: 144 -> 159 Why: The Knight is a fairly strong troop but when more glassy high damage troops were added into the game the Knight became very popular and his health might be a bit too much so I think toning down his health a little bit but buffing his dps will make him slightly more manageable. Interactions These units will kill the Knight with 1 less hit Bomber': Decrease the Bomber's hit speed decrease from 1.9 sec to 1.7 sec and Health increase by 19.5%' Health: 311-> 371 DPS: 142 -> 159 Why: He is good but not good enough to compete with the other splash card and his sluggish hit speed means against barbarians 1 on 1 the barbarians still might have a chance to land a hit on the bomber. Also comparing to the other splash units his health is so low and only targets ground units. Balloon: Initial Attack speed increase by 0.5sec Why: The Balloon is a really strong card maybe a bit too strong normally when he touches your crown tower he will attack instantly now less skilled players might have a chance to defend the devastating damage from the Balloon. Giant Skeleton: Increase Giant skeleton's Health by 25%, damage by 20% but reduce death damage by 16.6% Health: 2660 -> 3325 Damage: 172 -> 207 Death Damage: 957 -> 798 DPS: 114 -> 138 Why: Giant Skeleton was one of the weakest cards in the game but when 2v2 came out it became a Giant defensive Wall so by nerfing his death damage but giving him a giant stat boost this will make him better in 1v1 but worst in 2v2 Archers: Increase the Archer's damage by 5% Damage: 86 -> 91 DPS: 71 -> 75 Why: The only interaction that this will do is kill Fire Spirits at equal level that's it every other interaction stays the same. Tesla: Increase Tesla's damage by 10% and health by 30% Damage: 135 -> 148 Health: 954 -> 1240 DPS: 168 -> 185 Why: The Tesla has been outclassed by many buildings especially the Furnace, Inferno Tower and Tombstone so I hope this massive buff will hopefully make the Tesla better Cannon: Increase Cannon's damage 8%, Health increase by 20% and Life time increase to 35sec Damage: 127 -> 135 Health: 742 -> 890 DPS: 158 -> 168 Why: Because the Tesla got a massive buff the Cannon should also be receiving a massive buff too so it won't get outclassed by the Tesla Wizard: Heath increase by 6% or 10.5% Why: So the Wizard can survive a Fireball 1 level higher and an equal level Mini P.E.K.K.A Lighting: Remove stun and decrease cost to 5 Why: This card is the main reason why Golem Beatdown decks and Lavaloon is OP when ever they face against Inferno Tower or Inferno Dragons this is the spells that kills almost all cards that can counter Golem beatdown or Lavaloon. But just to make sure that I don't make this card useless I decrease its cost to 5 so it becomes more versatile. Guards: Damage and Health increase by 8% and hit speed decrease to 1sec Health: 86 -> 93 Damage: 86 -> 93 DPS: 71 -> 93 Why: Guards are so weak and their dps is nothing compared to 3 goblins and Goblin Gang easily puts this card to shame. So a health buff will allow the Guards to survive 1 extra hit from a crown tower, the damage buff will allow the Guards to 1 shot Fire Spirits and finally, the hitspeed buff means that the Guard's dps will be similar to Goblins. Prince: Health Increase by 9% and damage increase by 10% Health: 1463 -> 1596 Damage: 325 -> 359 DPS: 216 -> 239 Why: Sure this card is OP in the lower arenas but this card isn't really good in the Higher arenas also almost any swarm will kill this card very quickly and for a 5 elixir melee unit it has less health than a Valkyrie?! Dark Prince: Damage increase by 10% and Shield Health increase by 15% Damage: 206 -> 226 Shield: 266 -> 305 DPS: 147 -> 161 Why: The Dark Prince is a solid card but this card's usage rate is very low and I hope for this card's usage rate to be at least 10% so a Shield Buff will make him tank 1 extra hit from the Princess Tower while the Damage buff will allow the Dark Prince to kill troops like Musketeer, Wizard and Electro Wizard in 3 hits rather than 4. P.E.K.K.A: Damage increase by 8%, health increase by 8% Health: 3458 -> 3724 Damage: 678 -> 731 DPS: 376 -> 406 Why: This buff should allow the P.E.K.K.A to kill a Golem in one less hit and she will now be able to kill a Witch at equal level. This buff will be an indirect nerf towards Golem beatdown decks. Bomb Tower: Hit speed increase to 1.7sec, damage increase by 54% and health increase by 10.6% Health: 1672 -> 1848 Damage: 176 -> 271 DPS: 110 -> 159 Why: This card was the worst building in the game low dps that cost 5 so a great buff for this card is to make it's damage and dps the same as a Bomber and give it a health increase since it cannot target air units. This card will finally have purpose against Elite Barbarians and Hog Riders. Furnace: Decrease the life time to 45sec (from 50sec) Spawned waves: 6 -> 5 Why: This card right now spawns 6 waves or fire spirits which can deal over 1000 damage to your arena tower which is ridiculous for 4 elixir. This nerf should prevent the Fire Spirits from doing too much damage to your arena tower. Also I really hate Furnace Goblin Hut: 2 Options (Offensive buff) Heath increase by 7% spawn speed increase to 8sec now spawns 2 spear goblins at a time Health: 1293 -> 1381 Spawned waves: 13 individual Spear Goblins -> 8 waves of 2 Spear Goblins''' ' Why: The Goblin hut right now is the weakest spawner in the game and the Furnace's chip damage and splashing capabilities render the Goblin Hut almost useless. This buff will allow one wave of Spear Goblins to land 3 hits on the arena tower so if I calculated this correctly the buffed goblin hut should do 1050 damage on the arena tower which is way better than the 650 total damage before. '(Defensive Buff)' Heath increase by 7% and decrease spawn speed to 3.5 sec Health: 1293 -> 1381 Spawned units: 13 individual Spear Goblins -> 18 individual Spear Goblins Why: The Goblin hut right now is the weakest spawner in the game and the Furnace's chip damage and splashing capabilities render the Goblin Hut almost useless. But by buffing it's spawn rate it will become a strong Defensive Spawner which will give cards like P.E.K.K.A and Prince a harder time in the arena. '''Dart Goblin: '''Damage increase by 6%, Health increase by 10%, Range increase to 7 tiles from 6.5 and deploy time increase to 1.5sec Health: 216 -> 237 Damage: 93 -> 98 DPS: 143 -> 150 Why: The Dart Goblin damage buff will allow him to 2 shot minions and the health increase will allow him to survive a crown tower 4 levels higher than him, survive one extra second against Poison and survive 1 hit from a Wizard, the range increase will still be in range of the King Tower and Crown Tower and at the same time will allow the dart goblin to snipe a defensive building like inferno tower 4 tiles away instead of 3 tiles away from the river but this could make him very annoying when placed in front of the bridge so a short 0.5sec deploy time increase should make him less annoying. Also at tournament standards The Log and Arrows can still kill the Dart Goblin '''Barbarians': Health increase by 5% Health: 636 -> 667 Why: Other Swarms outclassed the Barbarians so they need a health buff and also the Barbarians's health should be half of a Knight. Goblin Barrel: '''Deploy time increase to 2sec Why: Right now the Goblin Barrel is hard to stop if you don't have the Log or Arrows and the Goblins will most of the time land a hit on your crown tower so a deploy time nerf should give you more time to react against the Goblin Barrel. '''Battle Ram: Health increase by 5% Health: 756 -> 792 Why: Ever since the Bridge spam META was nerfed I think the Battle ram should get a small health buff since it's charging time got nerfed. Hog Rider: '''Initial attack speed increase by 0.2sec Why: The Hog Rider moves really fast and has high damage and most of the time will land a hit on your arena tower so a small initial attack speed increase should allow less Hog Rider clutch swings on your arena tower. '''Clone: '''Cloned troops will now have 25% of the original's troops health Why: The Cloned troops are a bit too fragile so allowing them to have 1/4 of the original unit's health should make the Clone spell better. '''Ice Golem: '''Health increase by 5% Health: 1047 -> 1100 Why: The Ice Golem is not seen a lot these days so giving the Ice Golem a 5% health buff will allow the Ice Golem to survive a bit longer providing more cover '''Mini P.E.K.K.A: '''Health increase by 10% Health: 1056 -> 1161 Why: The Mini P.E.K.K.A's biggest problem is his mediocre health so I suggest a health buff '''Lumberjack: Health increase by 6% Health: 990 -> 1050 Why: The Lumberjack is a good card but too fragile Night Witch: Health increase by 7% and Range increase so it like a Prince Health: 750 -> 800 Why: The Night Witch was nerfed too much so a small buff will hopefully redeem the Night Witch Bandit: Health increase by 3% Health: 780 -> 800 Why: Ever since the Bridge spam meta was nerfed each of the Bridge Spam cards were now a bit weak and I don't want to see the Bandit disappear back into Sparky Territory Barbarian Hut: Health increase by 9% Health: 1936 -> 2112 Why: The Barbarian Hut is too expensive so I suggest a 9% health buff Tombstone: Spawn speed decrease to 2.5sec Spawned Skeletons 14-> 16 Why: The Tombstone used to be trash then good and now underused so I hope this buff will bring the Tombstone back. Skeletons: '''Troop count increase to 4 Damage and Health decrease by 20% Why: 3 Skeletons are too weak 4 Skeletons are too OP so I suggest a troops count to 4 but a stats decrease so that the Skeletons won't dish out so much damage. '''Skeleton Army: Troop Count increase to 15 from 14 Why: Since I am heavily nerfing the Skeletons stats so I decided to add one extra Skeleton to the army to make it not trash Goblin Gang: Goblin count: 2 and Spear Goblin Count: 3 Why: The Goblin gang is stil very powerful so an idea suggested by Gleen is making the Goblins count 2 and the Spear Goblin count 3 a total dps reduction Elite barbarians: Health increase by 9% and Rarity change to rare Lv 1 Rare Elite Barbarians (HP: around 605) Health: 970-> 1060 Reason: Overlevelled Elite Barbarians are the biggest problem but in Tournament standards they are mediocre so I suggest rarity change and a buff so they won't become trash. Royal Giant: Health increase by 10% hitspeed reduce to 1.5sec Rarity change to rare Lv 1 Rare Royal Giant (HP: around 1600) (dps around 60) Health: 2544 -> 2816 DPS: 93 -> 106 Why: Royal Giant is OP when overleved but very weak at Tournament standards so I suggest rarity change and a buff so he won't become trash. That is pretty much my OPINIONS for buffs and nerfs. Before you comment just think will you hurt someone's feelings writing this comment? P.S I did not decided to balance change Sparky and Mega Knight because I can't think of any good ideas for Sparky and the Mega Knight he has just been released recently so all I can do is see how he affects the META. Category:Blog posts